Our Lovely Maid
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya—kembar yang sama dan berbeda. Berbeda dalam attitude, kemampuan. Namun, keduanya sama-sama terjebak di 'bulan' yang sama./"Seijuurou-kun, apa kau berniat merebut Chaeriko-san?"/ Bagaimana jika kedua Akashi ini jatuh cinta pada Maid mereka sendiri?/"Karena Yuzuki adalah milik kami."/[Sei-TetsuxOC/YOU!. DLDR. Warnings Inside. RnR? Cover cr to owner]
1. Chapter 0 : Bonds

**Note : Supaya gampang ngebayangin Chaeriko Yuzuki, silahkan liat cover ficnya ^^ Kira-kira dia mirip seperti itu~**

* * *

.

Itu..

bukan berarti mereka 'sekejam' itu.

Bukan berarti mereka memperlakukan Chaeriko Yuzuki seperti itu tanpa alasan.

Itu hanya karena keduanya menginginkan _perhatian lebih._

Karena hati keduanya sama-sama membenarkan,

—kalau gadis itu adalah hal paling berharga untuk mereka.

.

.

"**Yuzuki tidak akan meninggalkan kami seperti Mama, kan?"**

"**Chaeriko-san tetap akan ada disini bersama kami selamanya, kan?"**

"**Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membiarkan hal paling berharga untuk kami terluka!"**

**.**

**.**

"Yuzuki, rapikan seragamku."

"Hai'.

"Chaeriko-san, tolong sepatuku."

"H-hai'."

"Hei, kemana kau? Dasiku belum selesai."

"G-gomen!"

"Chaeriko-san? Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat."

"A-aku akan kesa—"

"Yuzuki!"

Dan gadis itu bersumpah ia benar-benar ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahwa ia tak bisa membagi tubuhnya menjadi dua. Kedua tuan mudanya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia terpaksa harus mondar-mandir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya setiap kali keduanya bergiliran memanggil namanya dengan jeda waktu yang membuat gadis berambut coklat itu harus menggunakan kemampuan kakinya dengan lebih baik,

—yang sayangnya adalah salah satu kelemahannya.

Buk!

Baru saja gadis itu melangkah satu-dua langkah dari pintu kamar tuannya untuk berpindah ke pintu sebelahnya, terdengar suara debuman keras diiringi jeritan yang membuat kembar itu menengok.

"Ittai!"

Sontak saja kedua kepala berbeda warna—biru dan merah itu muncul bersamaan dari masing-masing pintu kamar mereka, menyaksikan sang gadis yang jatuh terjerembab di koridor depan kamar masing-masing dengan posisi tidak elit yang malah membuat keduanya memasang wajah khawatir yang jelas dan sontak berteriak bersamaan,

"Yuzuki!" "Chaeriko-san!"

.

.

~Our **Lovely** Maid~

**.**

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover pic **(c)** OWNER**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance**, **Drama, **Friendship

**Our Lovely Maid** (c) **Lunette** **Athella**

.

**Summary:**

Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya—kembar yang sama dan berbeda. Berbeda dalam attitude, kemampuan. Namun, keduanya sama-sama terjebak di 'bulan' yang sama./"Seijuurou-kun, apa kau berniat merebut Chaeriko-san?"/ Bagaimana jika kedua Akashi ini jatuh cinta pada Maid mereka sendiri?/"Karena Yuzuki adalah milik kami."/[Sei-TetsuxOC/YOU!. DLDR. Warnings Inside. RnR?]

**Warning/s:**

Typo/s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc, oc, alur gaje, terlalu cepat/lambat plus plus.

Chapter **0 **: Bonds

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

"Hahahaha!" Suara tawa dari pemuda _blonde _itu menggema di keseluruhan koridor yang sudah benar-benar sepi. Sementara gadis disebelahnya berjalan bungkuk-bungkuk seolah ia berniat kapan saja membiarkan tubuhnya selonjoran dilantai dan mulai bergerak tanpa kaki. "Sei-kun dan Tecchan jahat sekali," ujarnya pelan.

Kise menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu dan mulai mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Sabar saja, Chaericchi. Aku yakin Akashicchi dan Akashicchi tidak akan membunuhmu-ssu!" balasnya semangat yang malah membuat Chaeri ingin melayangkan tinjunya dan membuat pemuda _blonde _itu mendarat tidak elit di tengah lapangan. Tapi, tidak, ia terlalu lelah.

"Tentu saja mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu," gumamnya seolah bicara sendiri. "Heh? Benarkah? Kenapa yakin sekali?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Tch, ternyata menceritakan semua 'kekejaman' kedua tuan mudanya pada seorang Kise Ryota bukanlah hal yang benar. Kenapa juga dia tadi berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di gerbang sekolah? Sehingga pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir dan suara cemprengnya terus menerus menanyai mengapa hari ini gadis itu memasang wajah kusut berlebihan. Ah kebetulan sekali perban dikakinya tak begitu terlihat.

.

"Huh!" Chaeri menghela nafas 'keras' begitu ia mendapati tak ada satupun orang yang dapat di asumsikannya sebagai guru ketika ia sampai ke kelasnya setelah sebelumnya cepat-cepat kabur dari Kise yang tampaknya masih berminat menanyainya ini-itu. Tidak cukupkah semua perintah melelahkan dari kedua tuan mudanya sampai ia harus bertemu dengan si _blonde _tadi? Sungguh, untung saja pergelangan kakinya cepat membaik dan ia tak perlu menahan sakit selama berjalan.

"Kau kenapa, Chaeri?"

Chaeri berjalan sempoyongan kearah bangkunya dipojok kelas. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda yang duduk disamping kanannya itu. Ah, ada sebuah lolipop bundar menggiurkan terletak begitu saja diatas mejanya. Kemungkinan besar _lucky item._

"Argh! Demi apa sehingga kalian menanyakan hal yang sama?! Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya setengah kesal berhubung sejak tadi setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya akan menanyakan kalimat yang sama. Gadis itu duduk dikursinya seolah ia membuang diri, tak memperdulikan Midorima yang mengernyit disampingnya. "Oh iya, boleh aku minta lolipop itu?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Tentu saja orang-orang menanyaimu seperti itu. Tergambar jelas di wajahmu kalau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja-nanodayo! Dan juga, lolipop itu bukan untukmu."

"Urusai!"

"Apa karena kedua Akashi itu-nanodayo?"

Spontan saja Chaeri merengut mendengar nama itu disebut. Yah, mendengar namanya saja sudah bisa membuatnya terbayang akan hal-hal 'mengerikan' apa saja yang pernah dilaluinya karena kedua kembar itu.

"HUAAAAH! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Hah?"

"Shintarou-kun berjanjilah!"

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi wajah memelas plus menyedihkan yang dipasang gadis dihadapannya itu. Terlebih dengan kalimat aneh yang diucapkannya barusan. "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk mendengarkan dan merespon dengan lebih baik daripada Ryo-kun! Aku akan menceritakannya."

"Aw!" Gadis itu spontan mengeluh begitu pergelangan kakinya yang membiru bersentuhan dengan telunjuk tuan mudanya yang masih memasang tampang datar, setelah tuan mudanya yang satu lagi membopongnya ke kamar bernuansa merah-hitam itu.

"Hentikan itu, Tetsuya," perintah si rambut merah ketika melihat kembarannya itu berniat mengarahkan telunjuknya kembali. Ia datang dengan membawa semangkuk berisi es batu dan memerintahkan si rambut biru mengambil perban.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Yuzuki." Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan teriakan tertahan Chaeri begitu bengkakan dikakinya bertemu dengan es batu yang ada dipegangannya. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang, kok," ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk, sementara pemuda lainnya datang dengan perban ditangannya.

Tetsuya kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang kembarannya yang kini digunakan oleh Yuzuki sambil memerhatikannya yang membalut pergelangan kaki gadis itu. Yah, ini memang salah mereka yang dengan tidak 'berperikemanusiaan'nya memerintahkan _maid kesayangan_ mereka ini-itu, sementara ada sekitar dua atau lebih _maid _lainnya yang menonton aksi mondar-mandir si gadis berambut coklat tadi.

Sebagai gantinya, tentu saja mereka balik melayani sang gadis. Alih-alih memanggil _maid _lainnya untuk membalut luka bengkak Chaeri, kedua kembar itu malah membawanya kekamar dan memilih untuk mengobatinya bersama. Keduanya memang sebagian besar memperlakukannya dengan menyebalkan dan tak kenal ampun. Tapi, perhatian mereka juga tak kalah besarnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, si absolut nomor satu. Perilaku dan tingkahnya seolah dia adalah pemuda ter-_pe__r__fect _yang pernah ada, meskipun Chaeri tak pernah memungkiri hal itu. Seijuurou ekhem—tampan dan agaknya manis serta kemampuan otak dibidang akademis dan non-akademis yang tampak tanpa cacat dan juga terlahir dikeluarga kaya raya yang memiliki segalanya.

Sementara kembarannya yang satu lagi akan menjadi juara dalam bidang _attitude. _Meskipun Chaeri adalah _maid_nya, entah-kenapa pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu tetap memanggil nama depannya dengan akhiran –san yang tentu saja awalnya membuat gadis itu risih. Sementara kedua Akashi itu mengizinkannya memanggil tiap-tiap dari mereka dengan panggilan apapun yang Chaeri sukai. Tentunya memanggil 'Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun' akan memusingkan siapa yang dimaksud. Sama seperti Seijuurou, Tetsuya juga tampan, meski keduanya berbanding sangat jauh untuk hal ke'imut'an dan lagi tentunya akan dimenangkan pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu. Pemuda itu juga mempunyai mata biru bulat yang menurut Chaeri dan Murasakibara tampak seperti permen manis yang menggiurkan.

Dan juga...

.

_Buk!_

_Tubuh kecil gadis itu sontak terdorong kebelakang menabrak tembok dan setelahnya jatuh terduduk oleh gravitasi karena kedua kakinya yang penuh luka goresan itu tampaknya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Gadis itu terisak pelan. Dihadapannya, ketiga anak laki-laki nakal itu sudah merebut tas berwarna _peach _miliknya dan menghamburkan isinya ketanah. Gadis itu semakin terisak begitu melihat benda-benda kesayangannya berhamburan kemana-mana dan sebagian lainnya dipegang bergantian oleh ketiganya._

"_Wah, bekalnya masih belum habis! Hei, bagaimana kalau kita yang menghabisikannya?" Laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan itu menunjukkan kotak bekal si Gadis yang ada dipegangannya. Sementara teman-teman dibelakangnya mengangguk setuju dan kembali bergelut dengan barang-barang lainnya dari tas itu, salah satunya adalah boneka berbentuk kelinci kesayangan gadis itu. Nyaris saja ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat boneka malang itu tampaknya akan kehilangan sebelah lengannya begitu sadar laki-laki yang memegang kotak bekalnya berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu menarik kerah bajunya kasar. _

'_Akashi-kun - Akashi-kun… Tolong aku.'_

"_Kalau kau tak mengizinkan kami membawa bekal ini maka kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang," ujarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu begitu melihatnya mengangguk pelan. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin sekali ia menolak mengizinkan begitu melihat semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan padanya._

"_Heh. Ayo teman-teman kita tinggalkan saja ga_—"

Ckris.

_Sebuah gunting merah melayang melewati pipi kiri laki-laki tadi. Sontak membuatnya berbalik menatap pelaku yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya itu tergunting._

"_Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana."_

_Spontan saja gadis itu mengangkat wajah sembabnya sambil menatap asal suara barusan. Kedua manik biru lautnya kini membulat sempurna sekaligus senang bukan main. Seorang anak lainnya yang seumuran gadis itu kini berdiri dengan pose berkacak pinggang seolah memamerkan kehebatannya yang telah membuat ketiga laki-laki tadi kini menatapnya ketakutan. Sementara muncul dibelakangnya seorang lagi yang kemudian berlari menuju si gadis dan dengan spontan memeluknya hangat._

"_Chaeriko-san tak apa-apa 'kan? Maafkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou-kun yang datang terlambat, yah," katanya pelan sambil mengelus rambut coklat si gadis dengan lembut. Chaeriko tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengangguk pelan karena terlalu nyaman oleh pelukan anak itu._

_Seijuurou yang melihat tingkah kembarannya itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. _

"_**Aku akan melindungi Tetsuya dan Yuzuki! Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyakiti keduanya!"**_

.

Chaeri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Tepat sebelum kedua tuan mudanya malah menatapnya aneh. "Ada apa, Yuzuki? Kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Memikirkan kami, yah?"

_Geez, _gadis itu lupa kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini juga penebak pikiran nomor satu. "Tentu saja tidak," balasnya. Hei, meski diancam sekalipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau setiap malam ia pasti memikirkan kedua tuan mudanya ini. Tekankan kembali, ia TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mengakuinya. Persetan dengan kata 'absolut' kesayangan Akashi-Akashi ini.

"Oh iya, perbannya sudah selesai—.."

Dan ketika gadis itu berniat menggerakkan dirinya untuk berpindah, ia kemudian ditahan oleh Akashi yang satunya lagi. "—bukan berarti Chaeriko-san boleh bergerak kemana-mana," ujarnya yang lebih terkesan memerintah dengan tampang datar.

Seijuurou kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan dasinya—yang membuat Chaeri berteriak dalam hati mengapa pemuda itu menyuruhnya memasangkan dasi kalau sebenarnya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri?—.

"Kau tidak perlu ke sekolah hari ini. Tunggu sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh."

Oh, demi tuhan! Ini hanya keseleo biasa! Oke, kedua Akashi ini bukannya 'perhatian' dalam artian wajar, tapi sudah melangkah ke 'overprotektif'.

"T-tapi—!"

"Ingat, perintah kami adalah **absolut. **Melanggarnya akan mendapat hukuman," ujar kedua Akashi itu berbarengan yang malah memunculkan perempatan dikening gadis itu. Bukannya menarik kembali kalimat mereka ketika mendapati ekspresi memberengut kesal yang ditunjukkan Chaeri, kembar itu malah terkekeh pelan karena menurut keduanya ekspresi itu lebih baik didekskripsikan dengan kata 'imut'. Sebelum Chaeri sempat memprotes lebih jauh, kedua Akashi itu —yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mengecup masing-masing pipi gadis itu. Membuat manik sang gadis membulat sempurna dan pemiliknya yang terpaku dengan badan beku.

Melihat Chaeri yang sepertinya _shock _akan hal itu, kedua Akashi itu dengan seringai khas masing-masing kini melenggang keluar kamar bersamaan dan mulai berangkat ke sekolah karena tampaknya mereka juga akan terlambat.

Gadis itu baru tersentak kembali begitu mendengar debuman pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna.

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang rasanya benar-benar terasa hangat bak ia tengah sakit. _Kedua Akashi itu menciumnya! Oh tuhan! _Tapi, ini bukan berarti ia akan benar-benar tinggal dirumah hanya karena keseleo ringan dan kedua tuan mudanya itu memperlakukannya seperti itu –_ukh! _Wajahnya kembali memerah! Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh debar jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Mendengar deru mobil dari bagasi perlahan menghilang, Chaeri dengan segera melesat ke kamarnya sendiri dan mengganti pakaian _maid_nya dengan seragam sekolah tanpa memperdulikan denyut di persendian pada pergelangan kakinya dan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke halte bus terdekat.

Sekali lagi, persetan dengan kata 'absolut' itu.

.

.

Midorima menatap Chaeri yang menyelesaikan 'dongeng'nya dengan aksi menjedotkan kepala berulang kali ke meja yang diatasnya sudah ia sediakan tas agar tak membuatnya malah menjerit kesakitan. Ah, tentu saja gadis itu melangkahi bagian —_kedua Akashi itu mengecup pipinya lembut dan membuatnya berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. _

Gadis itu bersyukur dalam hati kalau ia sekelas dengan Midorima Shintarou bukan Kise Ryota atau Aomine Daiki yang sama-sama tidak punya catatan bagus dalam mendengarkan dengan cermat 'curhatan' orang-orang. Oh, dan juga terimakasih banyak untuk siapapun yang membuat jarak kelasnya dan kedua kembar itu cukup jauh.

"Jadi, kau melarikan diri sekarang? Kau tidak takut dihukum oleh mereka-nanodayo?" Chaeri menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan seolah mengungkapkan 'kau-bisa-bodoh-juga-ternyata'.

"Ya ampun, Shintarou-kun. Tentu saja tidak ada orang waras yang mau dengan suka rela menjalani hukuman neraka ala Akashi," gumamnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke tas dipelukannya. Berharap pemuda disampingnya dapat menggunakan fungsi otaknya dengan mencoba mencerna dengan tepat kalimat _absurd_nya tadi.

"Lalu?"

Dan gadis itu memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat kesamping hingga ia bertatap wajah kembali dengan lawan bicaranya, "Maksudku, bukannya hari ini ada ulangan dari Aime-sensei? Mana mungkin aku tidak datang ke sekolah dan bersiap sedia dengan ulangan susulan yang biasanya sepuluh kali lipat? Aku tahu kalau kedua Akashi itu akan meminta izin. Tapi, kau tahu sendirikan Aime-sensei itu seperti apa?" Midorima mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan sialnya, ternyata malah guru itu yang tidak datang. Dan sekarang karena aku sudah terlanjur di sekolah…"

Sebelum Midorima sempat membuka mulutnya, gadis itu menambahkan, "Kumohon. Tolong. Sembunyikan. Aku."

"A-apa? Menyembunyikanmu? Tidak mungkin-nanodayo!"

"Aku tau, kok!"

"Lalu kenapa tetap memintanya?"

"HUUEEEE-"

.

.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap kedua orang yang tampaknya tengah asik mengobrol—meskipun pose gadis berambut coklat itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kata 'asik', yang malah lebih tampak seperti berselonjoran dimejanya dengan wajah kusut. Sementara pemuda disampingnya terlihat sebagai pendengar baik dengan tidak menginterupsi kalimat-kalimat yang entah-apa-itu dari si gadis tadi.

"Tepat seperti dugaan, kan, Seijuurou-kun?" Iris _softblue _itu berpendar menampakkan ekspresi tak terdefenisikan begitu dapat mencerna bebas apa yang ditangkap kedua bola matanya. Meski wajahnya datar-datar saja, kalau kau mengerti baik pemuda itu, kau akan mendapatkannya menyeringai _menakutkan_ nan aneh seperti pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di kirinya.

—yang itu berarti neraka.

"Lalu, menurutmu hukuman apa yang bagus, Tetsuya?"

Oh, tentu saja mereka tidak akan _membunuh_ Chaeriko Yuzuki yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang kalimat absolut mereka.

.

.

Tenggg!

Rentetan panjang suara bel itu mengakhiri jam pelajaran sebelum memulai waktu favorit para siswa. Istirahat tentunya. Sementara gerombolan siswa sedang penuh-penuhnya dikoridor, seorang cewek bermata _deep blue _dengan jaket menutupi kepalanya berlarian bersama pria hijau yang terengah membuntuti dibelakang.

"K-kita mau kemana-nanodayo?"

"T-tentu saja kita akan menjauh sebentar sebelum para Akashi itu menemukanku!"

"Ta-tapi..?!"

"GYAAAA-!"

"Chaeri!"

Buk!

Sang penabrak dan yang ditabrak kini sama-sama jatuh terduduk sambil masing-masing memegangi kepala. "I-ittai desu," ujar keduanya serempak sebelum sama-sama terkaget dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"E-eh? Chaerin?"

"Satsuki-chan!"

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menepuk roknya yang agak kotor akibat terjatuh. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Chaeri yang langsung disambut. "G-gomennasai, Satsuki-chan! Sampai jumpa! Dan tolong kalau kau bertemu Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun, jangan katakan kalau kau bertemu denganku, okay?" katanya sambil membungkuk sebelum menarik Midorima untuk kembali berlari menjauh setelah melihat gadis berambut _pink _itu mengangguk.

"Hee? Memangnya ada apa, yah?" Gadis itu mengidikkan bahu kemudian kembali berjalan. Tapi, belum sampai ia berjalan begitu jauh, ia kembali berhenti karena melihat orang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Ah~! Tetsu-kun~"

.

.

Kedua orang itu berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Chaeri memilih bersandar ditembok lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai. Koridor disekelilingnya cukup sepi mengingat ini adalah koridor depan perpustakaan yang akan menjadi benar-benar tak ada penghuni jika saat istirahat. Oh, terkecuali bagi para kutu buku terlalu rajin yang biasanya menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai rumah kedua.

Midorima yang berdiri dihadapannya juga berusaha kembali bernafas _normal. _"Apa-apaan ini Chaeri? Kau tahu sendiri'kan kalau tak ada gunanya menghindari kedua Akashi itu. Kemungkinan malah mereka sudah mengetahui kita disini-nanodayo!" Chaeri hanya membalas dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan kata "Urusai!" sebelum berdiri dan menepuk roknya. Ia baru saja ingin berjalan entah kemana sebelum sesuatu disaku jaketnya bergetar.

Ia mengeluarkan handphone berglitter putih itu.

_1 new message._

Click! Open.

From : Tecchan.

Subject : Ohayou.

Chaeri-san bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa pergelangan kakimu sudah membaik?

.

.

To : Tecchan.

Re : Subject : Ohayou.

H-hai'. Sudah membaik, kok. Tenang saja.

.

.

From : Tecchan

Re : Re : Subject : Ohayou

Souka. Jadi, karena itukah Chaeri-san melanggar dan tetap pergi sekolah?

.

Belum sempat gadis itu selesai dengan kekagetannya dan membalas, handphone itu bergetar kembali.

.

.

From : Sei-kun

Subject : none.

Jangan bergerak kemana-mana. Kami akan segera kesana.

Oh, dan bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu.

.

.

Midorima yang melihat perubahan wajah drastis Chaeri langsung mendekat. Mencoba mencari tahu kira-kira hal buruk apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia mendapati pesan singkat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang dengan _contact name _Sei-kun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou?

"Ah, Oha-asa selalu benar. Ini tampak bahwa Aries mendapat keberuntungan paling terakhir-nanodayo. Seharusnya kau membawa _lucky item_mu."

Dan Chaeri benar-benar ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Dia belum ingin mati!

.

.

.

"_Nee, bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun tahu aku ada disana?"_

"_Apa Chaeriko-san tahu ada sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan tiap-tiap orang? Sama seperti tali. Jika ujungnya bergetar, maka akan terasa hingga ujung satunya lagi."_

"_Kami juga mendengar Yuzuki memanggil kami!"_

"_Kami tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Chaeriko-san terluka. Sama seperti Chaeriko-san yang selalu menjaga kami."_

"**Karena inilah ikatan kami!"**

_._

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- Hello there~ Penghuni baru fandom KnB nih X3 salam kenal **/plakplak/

- **Apa masih **_**absurd **_**bin gaje? QwQ saya minta kritik dan saran, minnacchi to senpai-senpai~**

**- Oh iya, ****Italic untuk kalimat bahasa asing dan **_**flashback. Flashback **_**tanpa italic ditandai dengan pemisah garis datar [-] dan bintang [*]. Kalau bintangnya ada dua, itu lanjutan dari **_**flashback **_**berbintang satu. Ngerti? XD**/dibuang/

**- Kalo udah di post sampai beberapa chap, saya akan buat profil lengkap dari Chaeriko Yuzuki ^^**

- **For apdeet schedule, go check my profile :3**

**- Last, **

**RnR, without flame, prettypwease? ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Sei-kun no Baka!

_Kobaran api melahap keseluruhan rumah besar itu. _

_Orang-orang sekitar berlarian. Beberapa memanggil bantuan, beberapa lainnya mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan mencari sumber air terdekat dan berharap dapat memadamkan api yang semakin membesar itu, meski tahu itu adalah hal percuma. Bantuan akhirnya datang. Namun, terlambat. Ketika pemadam kebakaran tiba, hanya sebagian kecil dari rumah itu yang masih belum menjadi abu. Pemilik rumah ditemukan dalam keadaan tinggal jasadnya saja. Terbakar tentunya. _

_Sementara itu, dihalaman belakang tampak seorang gadis kecil dengan badan bergetar hebat sembari terisak pelan. Ia menatap nanar bangunan terbakar dihadapannya. Tak dapat berbuat banyak, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi tempat itu melalui pintu 'rahasia' yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga bermarga Shirogane penghuni tempat itu._

"_Otou-san, to Okaa-san. Hidoi…"_

_._

_._

Previous Chapter…

Midorima yang melihat perubahan wajah drastis Chaeri langsung mendekat. Mencoba mencari tahu kira-kira hal buruk apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia mendapati pesan singkat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang dengan _contact name _Sei-kun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou?

"Ah, Oha-asa selalu benar. Ini tampak bahwa Aries mendapat keberuntungan paling terakhir-nanodayo. Seharusnya kau membawa _lucky item_mu."

Dan Chaeri benar-benar ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Dia belum ingin mati!

.

.

.

~Our **Lovely** Maid~

**.**

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover pic **(c)** OWNER**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance**, **Drama, **Friendship

**Our Lovely Maid** (c) **Lunette** **Athella**

.

**Summary:**

Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya—kembar yang sama dan berbeda. Berbeda dalam attitude, kemampuan. Namun, keduanya sama-sama terjebak di 'bulan' yang sama./"Seijuurou-kun, apa kau berniat merebut Chaeriko-san?"/ Bagaimana jika kedua Akashi ini jatuh cinta pada Maid mereka sendiri?/"Karena Yuzuki adalah milik kami."/[Sei-TetsuxOC/YOU!. DLDR. Warnings Inside. RnR?]

**Warning/s:**

Typo/s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc, oc, alur gaje, terlalu cepat/lambat plus plus.

Chapter **1 **: Sei-kun no Baka!

.

.

"HWAAAA-! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Shintarou-kun!? Aku belum mau mati. Huee.."

Suara rengekan itu menjadi-jadi. Sementara yang menjadi sumber tampak tengah menutup wajahnya antara takut menatap kedatangan kedua Akashi itu ataukah bersiap-siap kapanpun menggunakan 'teleportasi' untuk berpindah ke dimensi lain. Oh, _dear, _semoga saja ia benar-benar tak disuruh kerja rodi dan bagus, imajinasinya benar-benar _liar _sekarang.

Midorima mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tak melorot. Ia berdehem pelan lalu menatap Chaeri dihadapannya. Bodoh memang, ia memilih tinggal disana sama-sama _menunggu _para Akashi itu datang. Seharusnya, ia bisa lari terbirit-birit sendiri agar ia tak ikut-ikut terseret masalah antara tuan dan _maid _ini. Tapi toh, ia tetap pada tempatnya. Chaeriko Yuzuki punya kharisma sendiri yang membuat orang lain betah dan tenang disisinya —meskipun sendirinya ia tengah uring-uringan seperti saat ini.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Chaeri terheran karena Midorima tampaknya tengah memberikan lolipop yang notabenenya adalah _lucky item _bagi cancer hari ini.

Chaeri mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hee?"

"Ambillah."

Gadis itu melongo.

"B-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nanodayo. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para Akashi itu. Mungkin lolipop ini dapat membantu."

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan padanya, Shintarou?"

Glek!

Suara bariton yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya itu spontan saja membuat sang _shooter _no. 1 bergidik ngeri. Chaeri bahkan langsung berteriak begitu menyadarinya dan berlari bersembunyi kebelakang pemuda hijau tadi.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, Chaeriko-san, _domo_."

"Seijuurou? Tetsuya?"

Kedua pemuda berparas serupa namun bersurai berbeda itu berdiri disana dengan pose khas masing-masing. Yang bersurai merah dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada sementara disampingnya yang bersurai biru baru saja selesai membungkuk sedikit.

Seijuurou menyeringai lebar begitu mendapati gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Midorima itu memasang wajah takut-takut dan menatap mereka dengan mata dipicingkan. "Shintarou, kalau kau mau _memberikan _gadis itu padaku, aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali untuk memberikanmu latihan tambahan atau tidak."

Ha? Seperti dugaan, ia benar-benar akan terseret masalah ini. Merasa tak punya jawaban bagus, ia memilih melirik Chaeri yang langsung memasang wajah sebal mendengar ucapan—ralat, perintah dari tuan mudanya itu—yang secara tidak langsung memintanya _ikut _bersama mereka dan menunggu _hadiah kejutannya_.

Tak seperti yang dipikirkan, gadis itu kemudian melangkah maju hingga jaraknya dan kedua Akashi itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Mendengar Midorima diikutkan, entah kemana hilangnya rasa takutnya tadi. Enak saja pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan gampangnya memutuskan begitu. Midorima kan hanya menemaninya berlari!

Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan masing-masing tangannya dipinggang dan agak mencondongkan badannya kedepan lalu menatap kedua Akashi itu bergantian.

"Jangan ikut-ikutkan Shintarou-kun! Kalau Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun mau _mendapatkanku, _majulah dan dapatkan aku!"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Oh, _god. _Midorima bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menantang Akashi dengan blak-blakan seperti itu. Apalagi dia adalah _maid_nya sendiri. Pupil pemuda itu melebar dan tiba-tiba merasa kacamatanya akan retak.

Sementara pemuda bersurai biru muda itu juga sama kagetnya dengan Midorima. Ia memang ingin menghukum _maid_nya yang nakal itu. Tapi, bukan berarti ia berharap Chaeri akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang tentu saja bisa memancing kembarannya untuk bertingkah _aneh-aneh_. Nah, jangan tanya _aneh _macam apa.

"H-ha? Kau yakin, Chaeriko-san?"

Memang, Akashi-Akashi itu meminta Chaeri untuk tidak berlaku layaknya _maid _mereka ketika berada di sekolah. Selain itu, diantara semua _maid _yang ada, Chaeriko Yuzuki adalah yang diperlakukan paling istimewa. Istimewa dalam artian baik dan buruk.

Baiknya, gadis itu bahkan di sekolahkan ditempat yang sama dengan kedua tuan mudanya. Ia juga diberi kamar khusus dan dapat melakukan hal-hal semaunya asalkan mendapat izin dari kedua Akashi kembar itu. Untuk bagian buruknya, kedua Akashi itu hanya memperlakukan satu syarat. Yaitu, Chaeri harus mematuhi _semua_ perintah dari mereka.

Yap, _hanya satu syarat._

Satu yang berarti banyak. Seperti Chaeri harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah kedua tuan muda kembarnya. Ia juga bahkan memakaikan seragam dan sepatu —yang semua itu bahkan sebenarnya dapat dilakukan Akashi-Akashi itu sendiri. Gadis itu jugalah yang menjadi koki pribadi mereka. Menemani mereka kemanapun dan harus siap sedia kapanpun. Oh, arti yang banyak, yah? Kalau melanggar, gadis itu harus siap sedia dengan segala konsekuensi, tentunya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai makin lebar. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang malah merasa tubuhnya terpaku ditempat, pemuda yang satu itu malah melangkah maju. Kemudian, Chaeri menyadari kebodohannya dengan bertingkah seolah bisa lari dari Akashi adalah hal mudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur terucap berarti ia harus _benar-benar lari. _Kemanapun, dengan cepat.

"_Maju dan mendapatkanmu, _heh?" Pemuda itu menekankan kalimat kutipannya. Rambut bagian depannya bergoyang bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang semakin lebar mendekati gadis itu. Chaeri melakukan hal sebaliknya, ia mundur, mundur dan terus mundur.

Ups!

Kini pemuda bersurai merah itu semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Midorima dan Tetsuya hanya menatap dari belakang dengan mata masing-masing membulat sempurna. Bagus, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Baru saja ketika Seijuurou bersiap mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyambar lengan gadis bernotabene sebagai _maid_ pribadinya itu, gadis itu malah sudah melompat kebelakang menghindari. Pemuda itu berdecak sebal. Kemudian ia menangkap arah lirikan gadis itu. Seringai yang terpatri diwajah bak porselennya itu bertambah. "Heh? Mencoba lari dari—Hei! Yuzuki!"

Dan gadis itu benar-benar berlari menjauh. _Kemanapun._

Ia tak merespon balik teriakan-teriakan pemuda dibelakangnya begitu ia berbelok memasuki perpustakaan. Untung saja saat itu wanita pengurusnya tengah tak ada ditempat sehingga ia leluasa berlari memasuki rak-rak tinggi berisi ratusan bahkan ribuan buku itu. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada tuhan karena para kutu buku itu malah menyingkir secepat-cepatnya begitu menyadari tengah ada acara _perburuan _disitu.

Chaeri menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak begitu mendapati tuan muda bersurai merahnya benar-benar berlari mengejarnya hingga kedalam perpustakaan. Beruntung sekali ia berhasil berbelok kembali ke rak lainnya sebelum Seijuurou menangkap keberadaannya.

Keren! Akashi itu benar-benar merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa gadis bersurai coklat itu tiba-tiba menghilang begini? Memangnya kembarannya yang satu lagi mengajarkannya _misdirection, _hah? Yang benar saja!

"Yuzuki, jangan main-main denganku!"

Ia melirik kesana-kemari. Mencari disetiap jalur rak-rak yang dilewatinya. Jelas sekali tentunya gadis itu tak akan menyahut seperti, "Aku disini, Sei-kun. Tangkap aku!"

Terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan model perpustakaan bak labirin ini.

.

.

Tidak ada orang normal yang tidak akan melongo heran dilengkapi _jawdrop _hebat begitu menyaksikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou _bermain _kejar-kejaran dengan seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah _maid_nya sendiri. Di perpustakaan pula! Tidak ada tempat lebih _romantis _lagi? Midorima benar-benar yakin kacamatanya retak kali ini. Sedangkan sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Kenapa Akashi yang satu lagi malah berdiri disampingnya dan sama-sama ikut menjadi 'penonton' acara paling unik bin ajaib ini, sementara kembarannya tengah bersungut-sungut kesal begitu menyadari 'buruannya' tiba-tiba lenyap?

Begitu ditanya, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya menjawab datar seperti biasa. "Mungkin ini hukuman dari Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan menghukumnya juga nanti. Jadi, aku tak akan mengganggu." Kalimat ambigu macam apa itu?

Alih-alih meladeni kalimat tadi, Midorima malah mendengus cuek dan kembali memerhatikan kejadian dihadapannya.

.

.

Buk.

Dasar buku sialan!

Chaeri merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan cerobohnya menyenggol salah satu rak serta buku sialan yang dengan mudahnya jatuh itu. Astaga, gadis itu tampaknya benar-benar ngelantur sekarang.

Buku tebal berlabelkan 'Kumpulan Lagu-Lagu Klasik' itu terjatuh dan mengalihkan perhatian sang Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Ah, akhirnya, Seijuurou membatin.

Ia dengan segera berlari ketempat jatuhnya buku itu dan melihat sekitar. Dapat! Untuk sepersekian detik, keduanya hanya saling menatap hingga pemuda bersurai merah itu menyeringai. Menyadarkan Chaeri bahwa seharusnya ia sudah kembali berlari menjauh sekarang. Namun terlambat. Begitu ia baru saja berniat berbalik dan kemudian lari, lengannya sudah disambar oleh tuan mudanya.

"Heh, sekarang kau mau lari kema—!"

"GYAAA—!"

Teriakan gadis itu memotong kalimat si pemuda bersurai merah dan diiringi suara debuman sesuatu yang terjatuh kelantai. Oh _my! _

Saat Chaeri berusaha menghindari sambaran Seijuurou—yang memang sia-sia berhubung pemuda itu jauh lebih gesit darinya, tiba-tiba saja pergelangan kakinya menguarkan impuls rasa sakit luar biasa sehingga ia tak dapat menguatkan pijakannya yang mengakibatkan mereka berpose tidak _elit _seperti ini. _Mereka_, artinya Seijuurou dan Chaeri.

Lihat saja, gadis itu sekarang dalam posisi tertidur dilantai dengan pemuda bersurai merah berada diatasnya. Untung saja Seijuurou tadi merespon cepat dengan menjadikan lututnya tumpuan, sehingga ia tak perlu menimpa gadis itu. Hanya saja posisi ini….

_Gulp._

Chaeri ke mudian merasa pipinya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam sekarang.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou malah menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan menahan masing-masing tangannya. Gadis itu memberontak. Berusaha agar kedua tangannya dapat bergerak bebas lagi. Yang malah membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Le..lepaskan aku, Sei-kun!"

"Heh? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk _mendapatkanmu, _Yuzuki?"

Manik biru laut gadis itu melebar. Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Tatapan mata pemuda diatasnya seolah mengungkapkan bahwa ia sudah menang sekarang.

"_D-demo_…"

Kalimat Chaeri terhenti begitu merasa Seijuurou menurunkan tubuhnya. Dan tatapan matanya serta ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba melunak. Tunggu. _Menurunkan?_

Entah apa, sesuatu di dadanya berdebar kencang menimbulkan bunyi berdetum yang menghantam rongga dadanya. Melihat wajah itu perlahan semakin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, membuat gadis itu seakan kehabisan pasokan oksigen disekelilingnya. Sepasang mata pemilik surai merah itu seolah memenjara pandangannya, lagi-lagi ia terpikat oleh kilaunya.

Sekarang, dengan jarak yang tertinggal, ia dapat merasakan helaan nafas hangat dari pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia ingin memberontak melepaskan diri lagi, tapi sepasang manik dihadapannya seolah membiusnya untuk tak bergerak melakukan apapun.

Oh tuhan! Beberapa senti lagi hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Takut mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi—serta sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan pikiran ngelanturnya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan…

Chuu~

Dan detik itu juga, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dikeningnya, Chaeri membelalak kaget. Apa-apaan itu?!

Tidak berlangsung lama, Seijuurou menjauhkan dirinya hanya untuk kembali menatap sepasang manik yang kini menatapnya kaget itu. Ia tersenyum—dengan lembut. Catat, Akashi Seijuurou bisa tersenyum _lembut. _Benar-benar lembut sampai Chaeri mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian membingkai wajah oval dibawahnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Bibir tipis gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya 'nyaris' kehilangan kendali. Tapi, ia tahu. Kenyataan bahwa kembarannya juga…

"S-s-sei-kun?"

Susah payah gadis itu memaksa bibirnya yang terkatup rapat untuk mengeluarkan kalimat patah-patah seperti tadi. Ia sadar begitu tiba-tiba manik pemuda itu mengosong. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi gadis itu. Beralih mengacak surai coklat kelamnya lalu bersiap memperbaiki posisi. Begitu ia menarik Chaeri untuk berdiri, gadis itu tiba-tiba limbung. Dengan sigap, ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya kepinggang ramping si gadis dan menopang berat badan itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Untung saja salah satu kaki Chaeri masih dapat berfungsi baik sehingga posisi mereka sama-sama berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuzuki?"

"_Baka!"_

Rahang pemuda itu nyaris jatuh.

"Apa tadi?"

"_Baka!"_

"Yuzuki, kuperingatkan kau—!"

"Apa Sei-kun masih perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi? Pergelangan kakiku keseleo lagi karena Sei-kun mengejarku! Sakit tau!" tuntutnya disertai pipi menggembung dan sepasang alis ditautkan yang malah menurut pemuda didepannya benar-benar imut. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh pelan yang malah membuat Chaeri semakin bersungut kesal. Ia kemudian menuntun gadis itu untuk perlahan mendudukkan diri kelantai berhubung tak ada kursi disekitar sana.

"Lucu sekali, Seijuurou-sama." Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil buang muka. Nada seolah mengejek itu juga semakin menambah nilai plus seorang Chaeriko Yuzuki ketika sedang sebal dan marah begini. Melihat wajah _maid _pribadinya itu seperti saat ini adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi pemuda bermarga Akashi itu. Terkadang ia kompak dengan kembarannya untuk mengerjai gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Baru saja hendak menjawab, sesuatu disakunya menginterupsi. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan yang rupanya dari seseorang dengan kontak yang dinamai 'Midorima Shintarou'. Ia mengernyit heran sebelum angkat bicara.

"Jarakmu hanya beberapa langkah dariku, Shintarou. Ada apa?" Terdengar helaan nafas berat diseberang sana. Lalu dibalas dengan nada sama dengan yang digunakan Chaeri tadi. "_Memangnya aku akan diampuni kalau sampai mengganggu kalian-nanodayo?" _Seijuurou melirik Chaeri sebentar. Tch, duo teman sekelas ini benar-benar jagonya dalam hal 'menggunakan-nada-sarkastik-dengan-sempurna', meskipun seharusnya ia sendiri termasuk salah satunya.

"Tetap saja sekarang kau mengganggu. Jawab saja, ada apa?" sahutnya malas memperpanjang.

"_Momoi meminta kita menemuinya-nanodayo. Sepertinya ada yang akan dikatakan pelatih. Cepatlah, aku sudah memintanya menunggu sebentar karena tampaknya kau dan Chaeri belum selesai juga." _Seijuurou berdecak sebal. Merepotkan memang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baiklah. Oh ya, Tetsuya ada disampingmu, kan? Suruh dia masuk. Tunggu aku disana." Dan panggilan itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Akashi.

Didepan perpustakaan itu Midorima merungut sebal lalu melirik kesampingnya. Tepat kearah pemuda bermanik biru muda yang masih betah menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan datar.

"Seijuurou memintamu masuk-nanodayo."

.

.

Tidak perlu sampai berkeliling sebentar, Tetsuya kemudian menemukan kedua orang yang dicarinya. Tampak sang kembaran tengah berdiri disamping seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang terduduk dilantai dengan kaki direntangkan.

"Kakinya keseleo lagi. Bawa dia pulang, Tetsuya. Aku akan meminta izinkan kalian berdua ke guru absensi," ujarnya cepat lalu menepuk pundak Tetsuya dan segera berjalan pergi.

Oh, bagus. Sekarang tinggal ia berdua dengan tuan mudanya yang satu lagi.

"_Nee,_ Chaeriko-san, tak mau pulang?"

.

.

_Vanilla._

Aroma itu yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh cuping hidung gadis bersurai coklat begitu ia mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkar dileher pemuda itu. Akashi Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dipunggung begitu Chaeri mengeluh ia tak bisa jalan dengan benar karena kali ini rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya sama sekali tak bisa ditoleransi. Dari pada menelpon seseorang untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah dengan cepat, Tetsuya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Menikmati hari, sepertinya?

Memejamkan mata, Chaeri kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis. Kapan pertama kali ia menjadi candu akan _vanilla _manis yang menguar dari tubuh hangat pemuda ini?

Ah benar. Hari itu.

_Ketika ia memutuskan menjadi _maid _pribadi kedua Akashi kembar._

Sejak hari itu, ia benar-benar haus akan aroma itu. Aroma yang memiliki efek sama dengan pandangan mematikan pemuda bersurai merah tadi. Bahkan mungkin _lebih? _Tiap kali aroma itu menyapa penciumannya, detakan didadanya berubah menjadi debaran menarik. Debaran yang benar-benar Chaeri nikmati. Ia juga tak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum konyol merasakannya. Benar-benar aneh. Kedua Akashi itu memang aneh!

Melewati sebuah taman, Tetsuya berhenti sebentar.

"Nee, berat badan Chaeriko-san bertambah, ya."

"A-APA?"

**.**

**"**Oh iya, aku belum selesai dengan _hukumannya._**"**

**.**

**.**

**~| To Be Continued |~**

**.**

**A.N :**

**- Haloooo~ Adakah orang? /**slap/ **Here I'm with the new chap /**senyum gaje/

- **Nee, untuk masalah pair, jujur saja saya masih dilema antara memilih Sei-kun atau Tecchan (Gomennasai Juvia Hanaka-san T^T). Makanya saya akan mulai dengan SeixOC dan TetsuxOC yang artinya Chaeri akan dibagi dua/**salah woy/ **Becanda kook~ Mari kita vote aja buat adil? Isi kolom review ataupun PM langsung akan diterima :) **

**- Thanks for fav + follow + review~ that's my spirit to keep continuing this fic~**

**- Kalo udah dipost beberapa chap, saya akan buat biodatanya Chaeri.**

**- Last, RnR, onegai? ***wink


End file.
